You Give Love A Bad Name
by Silver Ame Tsukino
Summary: One-shot. He's been shot through the heart and Relena's to blame. Heero/Relena. Hints at Heero/Duo. Slight AU and crack-ish.


You Give Love A Bad Name

Summary: One-shot. He's been shot through the heart and Relena's to blame. Heero/Relena. Hints at Heero/Duo. Slight AU and crack-ish.

Disclaimer: I don't own _You Give Love a Bad Name_ it belongs to Bon Jovi. Also, I don't own Gundam Wing.

_**Shot through the heart and you're to blame  
Darlin' you give love a bad name**_

"Oh Heero, it was just a friendly date. Besides you needed the time off." Relena told the former gundam pilot as she removed her necklace. She glanced over her shoulder offering the silent ex-gundam pilot a smile. "Don't be jealous."

As their blue eyes met, Heero felt her silently daring him to tell her what he thought was going on. She didn't really think he was stupid did she? How many 'friendly dates' had she been on in the past year? How many of them did she actually come home from?

_**An angel's smile is what you sell  
You promise me heaven then put me through hell  
Chains of love, got a hold on me  
When passion's a prison you can't break free**_

The Foreign Vice Minister clutched Heero's arm and waved to the crowd as they walked into a party. Heero kept himself from grimacing. He hated the public spot light, even more he hated the photographers getting pictures of him. Relena knew all of that, and yet she forced him to every one of her events. It was usually when Quatre was around that he at least didn't feel like an outsider.

Which was ridicules, he was an outsider. How could he think being with Relena was a good idea? Sure there had been feelings, but were they worth the resentment that was building up? He didn't belong in her world.

_**You're a loaded gun ... yeah  
There's nowhere to run  
No-one can save me, the damage is done  
Shot through the heart, and you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
You give love a bad name **_

"Oh Heero, you silly boy." Relena said as if speaking to a child. "You're mine. Not even that braided runt can have you." The Foreign Vice Minister leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "I mean, no one else can offer you what I can."

Heero frowned. What did she mean about Duo? Duo didn't want him, he was too emotionless for the braided man. Relena was the only one who wanted him...right?

_**You paint your smile on your lips  
Blood red nails on your fingertips  
A school boy's dream, you act so shy  
Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye **_

Heero leaned against the wall watching as Relena put on her red lipstick. The same red as her fingertips. She looked sexy, he would admit. Except it wasn't him she was getting dressed up for. "Did you know you were my first kiss? On Milliardo's ship, before you sent me to Peacemillion where the others were. Good times huh Heero?"

The brunet shrugged his shoulders. Duo had been his first kiss, by accident. The thought brought a small smile to his face, the L2 native had been running and crashed head first into him when he was leaving the shower. Heero shook his head as he remembered Duo's lips landing on his for a second. Before the braid-idiot jumped up and start babbling an apology and saying they had a mission to do. They never did talk about it.

Guess we never had too, Heero thought.

_**You're a loaded gun  
There's nowhere to run  
No-one can save me, the damage is done  
Shot through the heart, and your to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
You give love... **_

"You know Duo, Heero and Relena's relationship is starting to crumble." A blond haired man told his darker haired friend.

Duo Maxwell, shrugged his shoulders, "Not for long Quatre. Heero's stubborn enough that he'll try to make it work with that girl."

Quatre Winner sighed before sipping his tea. Duo, no matter what he advised, would never interfere with the relationship. In fact he outright supported it, despite how much pain it caused him. WuFei and Trowa did not, they could see what Duo denied, what Heero remained oblivious too, what _that_ woman knew. The blond may have supported it first, but that stopped after a year. Heero was miserable, whether he knew or not. That girl, as Duo referred to her, made it impossible for the former Perfect Soldier to be normal. In fact, the progress made to getting him to open up had ceased when Heero found himself in the spotlight. "You don't think you should interfere? She's hurting him Duo!"

"What do you expect me to do?" The man asked softly. "I've already hurt Hilde and myself because of him. You guys think its easy after watching their relationship for me to just confess to him?"

"No we don't." Trowa replied his voice not revealing his emotions. "We expect you to be his partner just like during. Talk him out of it Duo. He'll listen to you."

Violet eyes looked at the other former gundam pilots. All of them were together, minus Heero, he was busy with another of Relena's parties. Quatre had been invited, but politely rejected it. "I-"

"You're a fool." WuFei snapped. "We know, but whether you like it or not Yuy listens to that woman, you and Quatre. Obviously, he isn't listening to Quatre, so make yourself useful in his life." The Asian man glared at the L2 native, his fist clearly visible with a gold band showing.

Duo sighed, "I can't." The other three exchanged looks. Duo never gave up, except now. He was refusing to fight against Relena for Heero.

"She damaged more than Heero with her thoughtlessness." Quatre stated. Trowa's green eyes peered into the blond's own. "Trowa, WuFei...we'll have to save Heero from his own mistake."

"Another proof that he's human, right Maxwell?" WuFei muttered angry. "He's damn near 23, why is he letting that woman control him? I know for a fact that she's cheating on him."

Violet eyes stared into the murky depth of his warm coffee. Heero was stronger than that. Stronger than him, he was a mere mortal after all. "She's all he's ever known when it comes to love. He felt, _feels_ emotions around her that's why he stays with her." Duo's reply to Chang's rhetorical question made them all frown.

"Times change, people change, emotions change. Heero has to remember that." Quatre whispered.

_**Shot through the heart and your to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name **_

Heero left the gym in the West wing of the mansion. He refused to lose the skills he had been trained to know his entire life. The former pilot had even considered joining the Preventers for a while. Relena, on civil terms with the woman the killed her stepfather, rejected Heero's invite for him. That had puzzled him, until she pointed out that he didn't want to kill anymore. Lady Une told him privately that he wouldn't have to kill again and that offer was still open.

He suspected he wasn't the only one to reject the offer at the time. Still, the moving around and not doing anything useful other than being Relena's accessory was annoying. The Foreign Vice Minister was...

"Yes...oh yes right there..." Moaning, the moaning voice obviously belonged to the blond woman. He would recognize it anywhere.

_The Foreign Vice Minister was a cheating whore_, a voice in Heero's head stated. This voice sounded suspiciously like a teenaged Duo. Closing his eyes, Heero moved away from the closed door, at least she had the decency to not cheat in their room. _Aren't you a coward now Yuy? You're just going to leave her be? _Duo's teenaged voice nagged him.

Reopening his eyes and ignoring the sounds of a headboard hitting a wall, Heero walked down the stairs that led to the main hall. _So its alright for that whore to hurt you? What about Duo? Didn't you ignore him for her?_ The voice questioned.

"Heero, are you alright?" The ex-gundam pilot froze before looking at the blond who the voice belonged to, beside him were the other former pilots all in Preventer uniforms.

Heero looked at his friends. That's what they were according to Duo at least. All of them except Duo were looking at him. "I'm fine."

"Bullshit Yuy." WuFei growled out. "What happened now?"

"How did you get in here?" He retorted his eyes glaring at all of them.

Duo shifted his violet eyes seemingly staring into his soul. "I did it. They wanted to speak with y-" The braided man was cut off by a feminine yell of obvious please. Quatre's hand went to his heart as he controlled the foreign emotion.

WuFei looked even more angry, Trowa gave off vibes of anger and Quatre's face was red in anger. "That girl would have sex with you in the house Heero?" Trowa growled out. Shrugging his shoulder, Heero eyed Duo. Duo seemed perfectly calm if a little annoyed and anxious.

Chinese curses made Heero look at WuFei. "Why the hell are you still with...with that _thing_?"

"Heero, please come with us. You have no reason to stay here and let that _woman_ use you." Quatre stated calmly. Heero's eyes wondered to Duo, the other male refused to look at him. His blue eyes turned to the blond and he nodded. Trowa, being closer to Duo, shoved said male away from the door and towards Heero. "WuFei, Duo take Heero out to the cars. I have something to do before we leave."

_**Shot through the heart and your to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name **_

Relena sighed sleepily as she stood up and put her robe on. Heero had comeback yet and she wanted a nice shower before he did come back. She'd have to sleep with the ex-gundam pilot, least he start thinking about that _boy._ Oh Maxwell knew when to give up, she made sure she spoke with him when he went to visit Heero those years ago.

Heero had been puzzled about Duo's changes, but with the braided male on L2 again with that ex-soldier woman, Relena recaptured his attention. As if she'd let him go off and be happy in a civil marriage with Maxwell. It had helped her cause when Winner had been on her side. Now it was if the other blond couldn't stand her.

"You should leave dear before my fiance gets back." The blond woman told him.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about Heero, Miss Darlian." Relena turned to the door and saw the very blond man that crossed her mind. "I've merely come to do this." Blue eyes widen as the CEO of Winner Enterprise ripped a picture of her and Heero in half.

_**You give love...  
You give love a bad name  
You give love...  
You give love a bad name  
You give love...  
You give love a bad name**_

Quatre let the pieces fall to the floor. He glared at the man on the bed, before sending Relena a dark glare. "Women like you, Miss Darlian give love a bad name. Not only have you broken Heero, but you damaged Duo as well."

Relena gasped, had the braided runt told him about what she said?

"Don't seek any of us out in the future. It won't end well for you. We did our duty and created peace, now we're going to rebuild the relationship between two of our friends." Quatre turned and took two steps before looking over his shoulder again. "Goodbye Miss Darlian, be careful to not contact us. Otherwise I'd hate to see your political reputation in shreds. _We_ did create the security system around here after all." The blond closed the door and glared at the wall ahead. He was thanking Allah that he hadn't gone zero on that despicable woman.

_Heero and Duo will make it. They've got us to support them._ Quatre thought walking down the stairs where Trowa waited for him. "If she's smart, Duo and Heero will rebuild their relationship without interference."

"Heero went with WuFei to contact Lady Une." Trowa told him. Quatre looked at the former Heavyarms pilot and smiled. "Broken, but not defeated."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Silver: Its kinda sad that my best friend is getting married. He doesn't love the chick and he's doing it for money. (Guess who's heartbroken?)


End file.
